Survivor: Chile
This is a fanfic Im doing so enjoy Cast Episode 1 - "Whats Got To Do With That?" The castaways were welcome to a shelter near the Andes, and were split into 2 tribes of 10. At Crear, Yul wanted to be allies with Sarge and Terry but declined so Yul did not have an alliance right now. Kim made a alliance with Edna, Andrea, Yul, and Gregg. At Experiencia, Natalie and Corinne made a alliance with Kenny, Todd, and Heidi. As for the rest of the Crear, Mookie made an alliance with Terry and Sarge. For Experiencia, Kim and Keith had a conflict. At the immunity challenge , 3 contestants were tied in a rope, 3 were to untangle them while getting there puzzle pieces from them, and solving the puzzle. 1st tribe wins immunity. Keith, Natalie, and Lilian were in the rope for Experiencia, while Sarge, Andrea, and Penny for Crear. At the end it was a dead mark challenge but Crear won. At Experiencia, The 5 Alliance were targeting Kim for the tribal council. But at the tribal something hurtful was said to Kim by Keith. But The 5 alliance changed their target to Keith so he was voted out. Keith, tribe has spoken, Votes Corinne - Keith Natalie - Keith Kim - Keith Kenny - Keith Todd - Keith Heidi - Keith Lilian - Kenny Gervase - Kenny Gary - Todd Keith - Kim P. Episode 2 "What's Going On" At the Crear camp, Kim S. found an idol and gave it to her trusted ally, Andrea. At the Experiencia camp, things were miserable. They competed in a reward challenge and at the end the Crear won a fishing set. Crear thought their tribe has good and had numbers. At immunity, A tie was formed but a tiebreaker, Crear won again. The Experiencia 5 were getting rid of Lilian. At the tribal council, their plan worked getting rid of Lilian. Votes Corinne - Lilian Natalie - Lilian Kenny - Lilian Todd - Lilian Heidi - Lilian Kim - Gervase Gary - Gervase Lilian - Gervase Gervase - Todd Episode 3 "Escape The Vote" Experiencia 5 had the numbers by 3 and Corinne, Natalie, Todd and Heidi wanted to get rid of Kenny. At the luxurious Crear, Gregg was mad at Sarge of stealing chips from him. At the reward, Experiencia finally pulled a win for their tribe getting an fish set. At the Crear, The 5 target was to get rid of Sarge. At the 3 they were getting rid of Yul. At the immunity challenge it was a head on head at the end, Kim S. and Gervase won immunity. At the Crear tribal council, Of Sarge's meanness, he was voted out, at the Experiencia, Their plan worked getting rid of Kenny. Votes Natalie - Kenny Todd - Kenny Heidi - Kenny Corinne - Kenny Gervase - Kenny Gary - Kenny Kim P - Kenny Kenny - Gary Kim S - Sarge Andrea - Sarge Gregg - Sarge Edna - Sarge Yul - Sarge Tammy - Sarge Penny - Sarge Mookie - Yul Terry - Yul Sarge - Yul